1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable intake system for a vehicle, more particularly to a variable intake system for a vehicle which can variably regulate intake air supplied for an engine according to driving conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine compartment is referred to as a space in which an engine is mounted. In the engine compartment, several components such as intake and exhaust parts including a transmission as well as an engine are integrally installed, and a battery is positioned in a predetermined position.
A variable intake system is provided in a vehicle, which variably regulates the amount of intake air supplied for the engine according to driving conditions, for example, the region of low speed and low load or that of high speed and high load.
A variable intake system according to an example is made up of the structure in which an intake duct branched into two ways is connected to an air cleaner, and a part of the intake duct can be opened in the region of low speed and low load and the whole part can be opened in the region of high speed and high load.
On the other hand, in a vehicle of which a battery is located in an engine compartment, the battery is supported by a battery tray and a battery cover, and is positioned near to the intake system.
In such a battery installation structure, the battery tray functions for installing and fixing the battery, and the battery cover functions to block outside heat. However, there is a drawback that cooling efficiency is low since there is no direct cooling device (e.g., cooling wind) for the battery.
Therefore, what is needed is a variable intake system for a vehicle which can significantly improve the cooling efficiency for a battery.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.